Field of the Invention
Described herein are devices relating generally to audio equipment and item storage, and specifically for combined audio equipment and item storage devices, for example, for use in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
The glove compartment, or glove box, is and has been a ubiquitous feature of vehicles for quite some time. Typically, the glove box is installed in or otherwise built into the dashboard of a vehicle, such as a boat, plane or an automobile, such as a car, truck, all-terrain vehicle (ATV), or utility-task vehicle (UTV). The glove box typically comprises a space for the storage of items, for example, copies of the vehicle's registration and other papers, as well as personal items.
Another ubiquitous feature in many vehicles is the sound system which, among other electronic components, typically comprises one or more speakers. Various qualities can affect the quality and distribution of sound produced by the speakers, including the quality of the speakers themselves and the amount of airspace surrounding the speakers. Speakers are oftentimes housed within a speaker box, which secures the speaker in place and provides it with some quantity of surrounding airspace.
One problem with conventional glove box configurations and speaker box configurations is that both components take up space in a vehicle. This is particularly troublesome in the context of small vehicles, such as many ATVs and UTVs, where space is already very limited. This can result in less room for additional features as well as passenger discomfort. Furthermore, inclusion of both components can further utilize portions of the limited available space within a vehicle and therefore may require a sacrifice of airspace surrounding a speaker within the speaker box, thus reducing sound quality and distribution within the vehicle.